


Pełnia Niespodzianek

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Druid Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Helpful Alan Deaton, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Isaac powinien pamiętać, że Stiles Stilinski to chodzące kłopoty...
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To mój bardzo, bardzo stary One Shot. Kiedyś już go wstawiłam, ale potem wycofałam publikację, bo chciałam go nieco poprawić. Ostatecznie przez dwa lata nawet go nie ruszyłam.
> 
> Dzięki kwarantannie mam przymusowe wolne, więc odkurzam stare prace. Problem w tym, że nie miałam za bardzo pomysłu, jak poprawić ten tekst, żeby był nieco mniej... przewidywalny i nudny? W końcu się poddałam, poprawiłam tylko te najbardziej rzucające się w oczy błędy.
> 
> Wrzucam tą miniaturkę dla tych wszystkich, którzy tak jak ja są uwięzieni w swoich czterech ścianach... i powoli zaczynają świrować :)
> 
> Jeszcze trochę, a zacznę wydrapywać na ścianach słowa więziennych piosenek...

***

Isaac od jakiegoś czasu nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca w stadzie. Reszta watahy zachowuje się coraz dziwniej wobec niego, a on nie zna przyczyny. Wydaje mu się, że oni sami też jej nie znają, ba albo nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że robią coś inaczej. Scott i Erica są chyba najbardziej upierdliwi i najmniej dyskretni z tą swoją manią troski i opiekuńczości skierowanej na jego coraz bardziej zirytowaną osobę. Nie ma, kogo o to zapytać, bo zarówno Derek jak i Peter ulotnili się z miasta. Pozostaje mu jeszcze co prawda Deaton, mógłby też poprosić Stilesa o pomoc w znalezieniu informacji na temat wzmożonej ochrony jednego osobnika ze stada, ale akurat tego chciałby uniknąć, bo każde ich spotkanie tylko we dwóch kończy się od jakiegoś czasu w łóżku. Podczas przedostatniej pełni, jak na autopilocie bez udziału własnej woli pognał za zapachem Stilesa. Tak cholernie się bał, że coś mu zrobi, bo kły i pazury nie znikały nawet na chwilę. Na szczęście Stilinski sam umiał o siebie zadbać, potrafił spacyfikować jego wilka i nawet zmusić do uległości za pomocą własnego ciała. Wtedy właśnie Lahey po raz pierwszy był na dole i stwierdził, że to nie takie złe. Od tamtego czasu zamieniają miejscami, a Stiles dostał obsesji na punkcie jego nóg.

Coś jednak musi zrobić, bo zachowanie watahy staje się nie do zniesienia. Oni nie pozwalają mu nawet na chwilę samotności. Cały czas ktoś jest w jego pobliżu, upewniając się, że na pewno niczego mu nie brakuje, mają też jakąś dziwną potrzebę dotykania go, cały czas czuje na karku, albo we włosach czyjąś dłoń. Wystarczy też, że powie cokolwiek o jakimś jedzeniu czy innej zachciance, a zawsze to dostaje. Na początku może było to i fajne, ale z czasem zrobiło się męczące. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że od miesiąca nie wziął udziału w żadnej akcji i ciśnienie po prostu go roznosi. Próbował namówić jakoś Scotta, żeby zabrał go dzisiaj na sprawdzanie terytorium, ale skończyło się jak zwykle. Poradzimy sobie we czwórkę, Isaac... Dlatego stwierdza, że jak tak dalej pójdzie to udusi kogoś w napadzie złości, lub zwyczajnie oszaleje z nudów.

Zakłada kurtkę, zamyka dom McCall'ów i spacerkiem idzie do kliniki weterynaryjnej. Jeżeli Deaton mu nie pomoże to chyba faktycznie do końca życia będzie siedział na kanapie i nic nie robił. Będzie pierwszym wilkołakiem w historii, który umarł z przejedzenia i zagłaskania przez resztę stada.

***

Wchodzi do kliniki i czeka aż ktoś do niego wyjdzie. Ma nadzieję, że tego dnia weterynarz jest sam. Nie ma ochoty na interakcje z innymi ludźmi, jest tak wściekły i zirytowany, że mógłby kogoś pogryźć, a przynajmniej nieźle nastraszyć.

— Dzień dobry, co cię do mnie sprowadza? — Pyta uprzejmie Deaton, wychylając się z gabinetu. Nigdzie nie widać żadnego kulącego się pod ścianą stażysty. Co za ulga.

— Mam problem ze stadem, a w tej chwili jest pan jedynym pewnym źródłem informacji.

— Tak? — weterynarz, gestem zaprasza go do zajęcia miejsca na przeciwko biurka.

— Zastanawiam się od czego zacząć żeby to brzmiało w miarę sensownie... Nie wiem dlaczego, ale reszta watahy dziwnie się ostatnio zachowuje. Głównie wobec mnie. Nie mam, kogo zapytać, co jest grane odkąd jedyny urodzony wilkołak, jakiego znałem wyniósł się na drugi koniec świata.

— Atakują cię? — pyta Alan wyraźnie zaniepokojony — Zrobiłeś ostatnio coś niezwykłego... lub twoja siła znacznie wzrosła? Jak przebiega przemiana? Jeśli odczuwasz silniejszy wpływ księżyca może oznaczać, że będziesz jednym z nielicznych przemienionych wilkołaków, które mogą całkowicie zmienić swoją formę... Istnieje też opcja, że wyczuwają w tobie zagrożenie, może nie podoba im się, że jesteś zastępcą Scotta?

— Nie, to nie to. Zastępcą?

— Tak, jesteś drugi po Alfie w hierarchii. Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś? Scott od samego początku zrzuca część obowiązków i decyzji na ciebie. Każda alfa ma jedną betę, która zastępuje ją w razie potrzeby. Myślałem, że to ustaliliście, ale najwidoczniej to przyszło naturalnie... Skoro nie dotyczy to układów w stadzie to, co się dzieję?

— Właśnie nie mam pojęcia! — prycha, nerwowo pociągając za końcówki włosów. — Wcześniej wszystko było jak pan mówi: Scott zostawiał mi trochę roboty i miałem mnóstwo innych zajęć: treningi, szkoła, pomagałem pani McCall z drobnymi naprawami czy zawoziłem jej obiad do szpitala. I co najważniejsze: mogłem też czasami być sam.

— A teraz?

— Od jakiegoś miesiąca kompletnie im odwaliło. — przyznaje, bez cienia skruchy — Nigdzie nie puszczają mnie samego, nie pomagam im w niczym, a nawet nie pozwalają mi uczestniczyć w ćwiczeniach. — wymienia jednym tchem — Mają też coś z dotykaniem mnie, tak jakby cały czas któreś znajduje się w mojej przestrzeni osobistej. Dodatkowo wystarczy, że na przykład powiem, "zjadłbym chińszczyznę" i chociaż reszta jej nie lubi na kolację zamawiamy właśnie to — Lahey bierze głęboki wdech i chce kontynuować, ale Deaton go powstrzymuje. Weterynarz przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem i jakąś dziwną wręcz chorą fascynacją. Okay to jest straszne. — Co takiego powiedziałem?

— Wydaję mi się, że wiem, co się dzieje. — mówi Deaton z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. Znika na chwile w kantorku i wraca z całym naręczem staro wyglądających ksiąg. — Żeby mieć pewność zadam ci kilka pytań. Tylko, Isaac?

— Taaak?

— Musisz być ze mną szczery. Pamiętnej, że jestem czymś w rodzaju wilkołaczego lekarza. Ze swojej strony mogę obiecać ci, że cokolwiek powiesz zostanie między nami.

— Umm, no dobrze... — przytakuje z lekkim wahaniem.

— Podczas którejś z ostatnich trzech pełni uprawiałeś seks z innym wilkołakiem? — I okay, akurat tak bezpośredniego pytania to Lahey się nie spodziewał.

— Nie. — odpowiada, a weterynarz unosi brew, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— Isaac, co ja mówiłem o szczerości... — wzdycha tak jakby modlił się o cierpliwość.

— Nie spałem z wilkołakiem — mówi Lahey, chociaż wciąż dziwnie czuje się rozmawiając na temat swojego życia erotycznego — On jest człowiekiem.

— Och, przepraszam. — jedynym pocieszeniem jest fakt, że Deaton wygląda na równie skrępowanego tą rozmową co sam Isaac. — Zapewniam cię, że nie do końca jest człowiekiem, musi posiadać w sobie pewien pierwiastek magii. Znam go?

— Muszę odpowiadać? — Alan kiwa głową — Stiles.

— No tak, mogłem się domyślić, że nasz domorosły mag był w to zamieszany. Kłopoty i Stiles to praktycznie nieodłączny duet...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnia część tego starego short story będzie po niedzieli. Obiecałam pewnej osóbce Scilesa i jutro pewnie będę kończyć go pisać. Chociaż idzie mi to okropnie. Napisałam jakiś 1K słów. Przeczytałam... stwierdziłam, że połowa z tego to bezsensowne paplanie. Usunęłam. Napisałam jeszcze raz... i w kolejnej wersji Scott brzmiał, jakby uciekł z taniego romansidła. Wersja trzecia właśnie się pisze... życzcie mi cierpliwości do postaci, bo jak znam siebie to tym razem znowu coś spieprzę :)
> 
> Pozdrawiam

***

— Co to ma wspólnego z tym jak reszta stada się zachowuje? Wyczuli go na mnie czy co? — Rumieni się, bo wydawało mu się, że byli dyskretni. — Dlaczego traktują mnie, jak porcelanową laleczkę, która potrzebuję non stop opieki?

— Wiedzą o was?

— Nie. Pilnujemy się i zazwyczaj biorę potem długi prysznic, żeby zmyć zapach. Zresztą nie ma żadnych nas...

— Musicie ustalić, co jest pomiędzy wami i powiedzieć o tym reszcie, bo nie sądzę żeby dalej dało się wam ukrywać.

— Co, niby dlaczego?

— Isaac byłeś podczas pełni partnerem pasywnym? — Lahey przytakuje patrząc uparcie w podłogę — Więc mamy odpowiedź: jesteś w ciąży.

— Co?! Umknął panu ten drobny szczegół, że jestem facetem?!

— U wilkołaków jest to możliwe, wraz z przemianą zachodzą pewne zmiany w organizmie, potrzebne do utrzymania ciąży. Sądząc po twojej reakcji to Derek nic nie powiedział wam na ten temat?

— Nie. — Lahey robi krok do tyłu, a potem nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, zsuwa się po ścianie — Jak to możliwe, dlaczego? — pyta, wciąż nie wierząc w słowa Deatona.

— Kobiety wśród wilkołaków rodzą się rzadziej i mniej ich jest przemienianych. Nie byłoby szans na kontynuację rodów, a na przemienianie ludzi do dokoła nie można było sobie pozwolić, bo wzbudzałoby to podejrzenia. Stare rody były na wymarciu i desperacko szukały sposobów na zwiększenie swojej liczebności. Zwrócili się do druidów z prośbą o pomoc. Za pomocą starożytnych run i zaklęć podczas nowiu zmieszano pierwiastek męski i żeński w jednym. Od tamtej pory każdy wilkołak nie zależnie od płci może zostać zapłodniony podczas pełni. Dlatego wasz popęd seksualny wtedy rośnie, a jeśli wilkołak jest z kimś w związku bądź czuje coś do kogoś to najprawdopodobniej podczas przemiany odwiedzi tą osobę nawet nie do końca świadomie. — Alan milknie na chwile, gniewnie wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę. — Nie wierze, że Derek był tak bezmyślny. Powinien wam to wytłumaczyć zaraz po tym jak opanowaliście przemianę... albo w ostateczności poprosić mnie o załatwienie tej kwestii za niego.

— Och, teraz to już tak trochę za późno, wie pan... — mamrocze Isaac, przypominając sobie całą sytuację podczas pełni sprzed dwóch miesięcy. — A co do Dereka to myślę, że nasze następne spotkanie będzie dosyć nerwowe. Poleje się odrobina krwi... jego oczywiście. — zaznacza z cichym warknięciem — Może mi pan wierzyć, że nie planowałem na razie zostać rodzicem, o ile kiedykolwiek! Całe szczęście, że do zakończenia liceum zostało mi tylko trzy tygodnie.

— Myślę, że powinieneś zadzwonić teraz do Stilesa. Lepiej będzie jak ja mu powiem, bo ty raczej nie zbierzesz się do tego aż do rozwiązania. — proponuje Deaton — Wiem, że się boisz, ale będziesz go potrzebować, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i uwierz nawet całodobowa opieka watahy nie wystarczy. Tak ogromne ingerencje magiczne, w ludzkie ciało zawsze niosą za sobą pewne konsekwencje.

— To znaczy? — Isaac z każdą chwilą jest coraz bardziej przerażony.

— Pomimo, że wilkołaki mają taką możliwość to nie jest łatwe dla organizmu. Ilość gwałtownych zmian i samo obciążenie psychiczne... przypomnij sobie pierwsze sekundy tego jak się poczułeś, kiedy powiedziałem co ci dolega.

— Myślałem, że pan ze mnie żartuje — przyznaje z lekkim zawahaniem, ale Alan nie wygląda na urażonego — Potem zastanawiałem się co ze mną nie tak. Wiem, że to zabrzmi idiotycznie... ale jakbym nie był do końca...

— Normalny? Poczułeś się jakbyś nie był mężczyzną?

— Tak — przyznaje Isaac z ulgą. Czuje się strasznie jedynie myśląc o sobie w ten sposób, ale przyznanie tego głośno, sprawia, że wnętrzności skręcają mu się w supeł.

— Nie jesteś osamotniony w tych odczuciach. Już wcześniej zdarzyło mi się poznać kilka wilkołaczych rodzin. W niektórych z nich zdarzały się męskie ciąże. Osobiście prowadziłem tylko trzy pary, ale znam siedmiu wilkołaków, którym udało się dotrwać aż do terminu cesarki.

— To pewna ulga... cały czas kombinowałem, jak zadać panu to cholerne pytanie. — mówi Isaac z nerwowym śmiechem.

— Chciałeś wiedzieć, którędy to z ciebie do diabła wyjdzie? — Alan stara się podtrzymać lekki ton rozmowy. Chłopak jest już wystarczająco przerażony. — Spokojnie. Po upływie ośmiu i pół miesiąca przeprowadzimy zabieg i jeśli wszystko pójdzie bez komplikacji to dwa dni później nie będziesz mieć nawet blizny.

— Dlaczego wcześniej?

— Isaac, to nie jest nic... o czym teraz powinieneś myśleć.

— Czyli to coś złego?

— Nie tyle złego co cholernie nieprzyjemnego... Na początku nikt nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Uczono się metodą prób i błędów... Nie wskazane jest czekanie do faktycznego terminu, dziewięciu miesięcy, bo wtedy płód może uszkodzić narządy wewnętrzne noszącego go rodzica lub zrobić krzywdę sobie... na przykład udusić pępowiną.

— Czy ja to w ogóle przeżyję? — Lahey czuje jak jego ręce zaczynają drżeć coraz bardziej.

— Wątpisz w moje kwalifikacje? — pyta Deaton — Oczywiście, że tak! Nawet te kilkaset lat temu większość ciężarnych dochodziła potem do siebie. Przynajmniej pod względem fizycznym, bo z psychiką bywało różnie. Kiedyś nie przykładano do tego zbyt wielkiej wagi, ale... depresja czy wstręt do samego siebie były o wiele groźniejsze niż sama ciąża.

— Chyba mogę to zrozumieć... — mamrocze Isaac pod nosem — A te wilkołaki, które pan zna?

— Różnie... Nie mogę zdradzić ci oczywiście szczegółów. Zresztą każdy odczuwał to trochę inaczej. Dla jednego najtrudniejsze było zaakceptowanie tego, jak zmieniło się jego ciało. Obawy o to, że partner przestanie dostrzegać go jako równego sobie. Dla drugiego nie do przyjęcia było zachowanie watahy, która cały czas chciała go chronić i o niego dbać. Kolejny czuł się źle z tym, że może zostać uznany za słabszego lub właśnie mniej męskiego... Z kolei najstarszy z nich był pewien, że przestanie być atrakcyjny dla swojej żony.

— Żony? To dlaczego to on...?

— Isaac, obejmuje mnie tajemnica lekarska. Chciałbyś abym, kiedyś w przyszłości dzielił się z kimś wszystkimi twoimi sekretami?

— Przepraszam — mamrocze — Po prostu mnie to zaciekawiło.

— Wiem... ale wróćmy może do ciebie. — proponuje emisariusz — Co zdecydowałeś w sprawie pana Stilinskiego?

— W porządku, napiszę do niego. Może zaproponuję, żeby tu przyjechał? — pyta z nadzieją — Wytłumaczy mu pan? Ja nawet nie wiedziałbym od czego zacząć... my nawet nie jesteśmy parą, już nie mówiąc o tym, że reszta stada nie ma o niczym pojęcia

— Tylko nie panikuj — prosi Deaton spokojnym tonem. Następnie wychodzi do malutkiego pomieszczenia socjalnego, nalewa soku wieloowocowego do szklanki. — Napij się, wyglądasz jakbyś był o krok przed utratą przytomności. — mówi, podając chłopakowi napój.

— A dziwi się pan? — prycha Lahey — W ciągu ostatniej godziny przyswoiłem tyle szokujących informacji, że przez najbliższy miesiąc nie dojdę do siebie.

— Cóż... może faktycznie masz rację. Powinienem poczekać z niektórymi wiadomościami aż będziesz mieć jakieś wsparcie, prawda?

— Nie. Dobrze pan zrobił. Zdążę nieco ochłonąć przed pojawieniem się Stilesa

— Jeśli cię to pocieszy to myślę, że Stiles czytał ostatnio jakieś stare zapiski na ten temat, ale wziął to za "wilkołacze legendy plemienne". Mnie nie przyszło do głowy, żeby mu to tłumaczyć.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wciąż piszę tego nieszczęsnego Scilesa. Nigdy więcej...

*******

Godzinę później Stilinski dociera do kliniki i widząc bladego jak ściana Isaaca wpada w lekką panikę. Zastanawia się, co się dzieje, bo przecież wilkołaki nie chorują do cholery. Dlaczego w takim razie zarówno Deaton, jak i Lahey mają takie poważne miny? Jeszcze w tej niespodziewanej wiadomości Isaac prosił go, aby się pospieszył. Szczegół, że Stiles był właśnie w trakcie obiadu ze swoim ojcem, który dopiero co przyznawał mu się do związku z młodszą od siebie o dziesięć lat policjantką. Wszystko to zeszło na drugi plan, kiedy przeczytał jednego SMS od kochanka.

— Co się dzieje? — pyta lekko zduszonym głosem. On nie ma wilkołaczej kondycji, a całą drogę z parkingu przebiegł w minutę. To jego rekord. Trener Finstock byłby pod wrażeniem. W kilku szybkich krokach pokonuje resztę odległości pomiędzy nim, a Isaaciem i nie przejmując się obecnością weterynarza delikatnie przejeżdża opuszkami palców po policzku chłopaka. Zapada chwila ciężkiej ciszy, słychać tylko ich przyspieszone oddech.

— Pamiętasz, jak przeglądałeś te stare podania o druidach i ich magii? — Deaton brzmi na nieco spiętego. Samo to wystarcza aby Stilinskiemu przyszły na myśl same czarne scenariusze. Stara się przypomnieć o czym czytał ostatnio. Tyle tego było! Od jakiegoś czasu stara się nauczyć, jak najwięcej. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Deaton musiał gdzieś wyjechać albo w inny sposób stał się niedostępny. W końcu ktoś musi leczyć i ratować wilkołacze zadki. — Znalazłeś tam pewne informację o rytuale przeprowadzonym ponad tysiąc lat temu.

— Czytałem o kilku... Jednak najbardziej utkwił mi w pamięci ten o wilkołaczych ciążach. Brzmiał najmniej realnie — Deaton kiwa głową. — Na początku myślałem, że chodzi o zwiększenie płodności czy coś w tym guście. Skoro groziło im wymarcie, a nie chcieli przemieniać zbyt wielu ludzi. Dopiero potem doczytałem, że próbowali za pomocą magi wpłynąć na biologię wilkołaków płci męskiej. A to już brzmiało, jak żart.

— Tylko, że widzisz... Żyjemy wśród stworzeń rodem z legend, ba sami nimi jesteśmy!

— Czekaj, czekaj, co ty chcesz mi powiedzieć? — Stiles patrzy od Deatona do Isaaca i z powrotem. — Chcecie mi wmówić, że to wszystko prawda? Wśród wilkołaków mężczyźni też zachodzą w ciąże? — teraz boi się spojrzeć na Laheya.

— Jest to możliwe tylko podczas pełni — potwierdza Alan, obserwując uważnie emocje na twarzy Stilinskiego. Nie przegapia więc momentu, w którym ten domyśla się powodu tak nagłego spotkania.

— Isaac? Spaliśmy ze sobą i cholera, to było podczas pełni, prawda? — wyrzuca z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. Zawsze traci kontrole nad swoimi słowotokami, kiedy jest mocno zestresowany. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... — urywa, a jego wzrok automatycznie ześlizguje się na wciąż płaski brzuch Isaaca. Potem zerka niepewnie na jego twarz, szukając jakichś oznak złości. Na szczęście jej nie dostrzega. Widzi za to jak bardzo chłopak jest wystraszony. Dopiero to uświadamia mu, że stoi w pewnej odległości od Laheya, a nawet nie pamięta żeby się odsuwał. Natychmiast robi dwa kroki w przód. Nie wie czy wolno mu go przytulić, objąć lub chociaż dotknąć. Co jeśli Isaac sobie tego nie życzy? — Mogę? — pyta, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Lahey rumieni się wściekle, ale kiwa głową. Stiles wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze. Ulga jest ogromna. Isaac nie jest na niego wściekły ani nie wzbrania się przed jego dotykiem, jest więc szansa, że nie obwinia go o to co się stało. A miałby wszelkie prawo. W końcu to on z ich dwójki miał dostęp do tych ksiąg, a co za tym idzie do istotnych informacji.

Przypomina sobie wszystkie przerażające szczegóły, każdego opisanego w księgach Deatona przypadku. Krwotoki, uszkodzenia narządów wewnętrznych, apatia, wycofanie z życia społecznego, wstręt do dotyku. Boi się o kochanka. Nagle z całą mocą dociera do niego w co się wpakowali. A na dodatek odbije się to głównie na Isaacu. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i Lahey na tym ucierpi? Przecież czytał nawet o kilku przypadkach śmierci w wyniku komplikacji. Stilesa oblewa na przemian zimny i gorący pot, nogi drżą mu jakby przebiegł maraton, a kilka sekund potem mdleje i upada na posadzkę.

Lahey przykuca przy nim niemal natychmiast. Od razu sprawdzając czy chłopak nie ma rozbitej głowy. Przeklina się za opóźnioną reakcje. Gdzie jest niby jego słynny wilkołaczy refleks, gdy jest potrzebny? Na swoje usprawiedliwienie ma tylko to, że spodziewał się każdej możliwej reakcji od śmiechu i niedowierzania po kłótnie i wrzask. Utrata przytomności spowodowana... szokiem, to coś czego w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę.

— Cóż... po kimś, kto przeżył starcie ze stadem alf, łowców, a w szczególności tortury Gerarda nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego — prycha weterynarz, ale więcej w tym rozbawienia niż irytacji — Ale to w końcu Stiles.

— On nigdy nigdy nie zawodzi, jeśli chodzi o zaskakiwanie wszystkich wokoło — burczy Isaac, bo reakcja Stilinskiego jest dosyć milcząca, a on nadal nie wie, na czym stoi.

Piętnaście minut później Stiles zaczyna odzyskiwać przytomność. Oddech przyspiesza, a potem zaczyna kręcić się na stole zabiegowym. Przez co o mało znowu nie ląduje na podłodze. Isaac przytrzymuje go w miejscu, a do Stilinskiego dociera, że to nie żaden sen ani halucynacja. To wszystko naprawdę się wydarzyło. To wciąż nieprawdopodobne, że będą mieli dziecko. Przecież oni nadal nie ogarnęli tego całego bajzlu emocjonalnego między sobą. Przygląda się stojącemu tuż obok Isaacowi, a widząc te ogromne pokłady strachu ma ochotę zamknąć go w swoich ramionach i nie wypuścić nigdy. Cokolwiek teraz będzie, on nie zamierza odpuszczać.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, ze to możliwe. Derek nic nam nie powiedział. — wilkołak obawia się, że Stiles nie poradzi sobie z natłokiem niespodziewanych problemów, a nie chciałby zostać z tym wszystkim sam.

— Nawet mi przez myśl nie przeszło, że jest inaczej.

— Na pewno?

— Isaac, kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie nie podejrzewałbym o chęć złapania mnie na dziecko — Stilinski stara się żartować. Humor i sarkazm to jego sposób na kryzysowe sytuacje. — Że też musiało paść na nas. — prycha — Pomyśl, ze wszystkich tych otaczających nas słodkich, cukierkowych aż do przesady par, akurat my?

— Coś w tym jest — przyznaje Lahey z krzywym uśmiechem. — Tak w ogóle to tym jesteśmy, parą? — pyta z pozoru obojętnym tonem. Stilinski, jak wiele razy wcześniej, przeklina ojca chłopaka za to, że ten nauczył go jedynie strachu przed okazaniem jakichkolwiek emocji. Nie ma też niestety wilkołaczych zmysłów i nie umie stwierdzić czy Lahey coś do niego czuje.

— Chciałem tego od jakiegoś czasu, nie mówię, że od początku naszych... hm... zabaw łóżkowych. Wtedy nie było między nami nic oprócz złości, zazdrości o przyjaźń Scotta i szalejących hormonów — mówi, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. — Jednak w wakacje, jak wszystko się uspokoiło, a my coraz częściej widywaliśmy się tylko we dwóch, zacząłem zauważać pewne rzeczy. Zastanawiać się nad tym... — kontynuuje nie patrząc Isaacowi w oczy — Nie wiedziałem tylko co ty o tym myślisz...

— Jesteśmy beznadziejni. — Lahey śmieje się krótko — Chciałem, wciąż chcę.

— Świetnie

— Nie boisz się? — pyta wilkołak, a Stiles nie zamierza kłamać, zresztą Isaac i tak by go przejrzał.

— Coś ty?! Jestem przerażony. — przyznaje — Tyle rzeczy może pójść źle, że jak zaczynam o tym myśleć to aż skóra mi cierpnie

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja tak mam... Jak sobie pomyślę o reszcie stada i twoim ojcu. Stiles, jak mam to do cholery przetrwać?

— Sądzę, że to raczej na mnie będą krzywo patrzeć. — mamrocze Stilinski — A nawet, jak ktoś będzie miał jakieś uwagi to odeślemy go prosto do Dereka. Niech on tłumaczy, jak to możliwe. Może, jak przetrwa rozmowę z moim staruszkiem, który zostanie dziadkiem znacznie wcześniej niż planował, to nigdy więcej nie pomyśli o zatajaniu przed nami jakichkolwiek informacji. Sądzę, że papa Stilinski wytropi go nawet na cholernej Antarktydzie.

— Nie zareagował źle, prawda? — wtrąca Deaton z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

— Uhm

— Powiemy reszcie stada dzisiaj, co? — pyta podekscytowany Stiles

— Co?!

— No okay, może to za szybko. Scott od razu pognałby nakablować mojemu ojcu.

— Może dawkujmy im emocje, co? — proponuje Isaac — Przyznajmy się, że jesteśmy parą

— Spoko, a mogę wybrać czas i sposób w jaki poinformuję Scotta?

— Okay, ale możesz to zrobić, gdy będziecie gdzieś poza zasięgiem słuchu reszty watahy? — pyta zaniepokojony Lahey — Znam cię na tyle, żeby domyślać się, że chcesz zapewnić McCall'owi jakieś traumatyczne przeżycie. Już sama świadomość, że jestem facetem w ciąży nie wpływa na mnie kojąco, a retrospekcja z naszego życia seksualnego przy świadkach tylko pogorszy sprawę.

— Jasne... ale jeśli to cię aż tak krępuje, to mogę odpuścić i powiedzieć mu zwyczajnie?

— Nie mam nic przeciwko lekkiemu zszokowaniu Scotta

— Fajnie, bo to zapewne nie jedyny raz, kiedy będę go dręczył — przyznaje Stiles ze swoim słynnym szatańskim uśmieszkiem — To, żeby wszystko było bardziej oficjalne i bez niedomówień: zadam ci pewne pytanie, a ty odpowiesz na nie według swojego uznania.

— Nie oświadczasz mi się prawda?! — Lahey wygląda na gotowego do ucieczki

— Nie, kretynie

Deaton zerka na sufit w poszukiwaniu ratunku. On z nimi zwariuje, zanim to dziecko przyjdzie na świat. Jest całkowicie pewien, że gdyby tylko miał włosy to przez tą parę właśnie zacząłby siwieć...  
— Jak już poinformuję mojego ojca o wszystkim... o ile mnie nie udusi, lub nie zamknie w pokoju bez klamek, albo...

— Stiles. Przejdź do sedna, dobrze?

— Zamieszkaj ze mną?


End file.
